Chocolaty Goodness
by Spuffy237
Summary: Post First Date. *UPDATED* I know i'm late but I swear it's good. It's my take on how the first will be killed and how buffy figures out she's in love with . It's mainly b/s interacting not much outside people interacting. Not smuty but very dramatic.
1. Cuppa

Chocolaty Goodness  
  
Summary: A late night cuppa' gets Buffy thinking. Spoilers: Season seven. Post First Date Rated: PG-13 Disclaimer: I wish I could Claim Spike as my own, but I can't. I don't own any of the characters.  
  
~*~  
  
It was 12 O'clock. Buffy kept tossing and turning in her bed trying to find a comfy spot, but it was no use. The first 'real' night without and disturbances and she couldn't sleep. The SAT's had agreed to go patrolling granting Buffy a night alone. They really just wanted to go to the Bronze, but Giles had insisted he go along with them to make sure they patrolled first.  
  
Giving up on changing positions she swung her feet over the bed and ran her fingers though her hair. Clad only in a tank top, sweat pants, and a necklace Willow had given her, she got up and walked down stairs maneuvering through all the teenager junk lying on the floor. She was seriously considering making them pay rent, but they didn't have jobs and Giles said there was no time for that at the present moment. God, she wished things weren't so riled up.  
  
She headed for the cabinet and pulled out a packet of Swiss Miss hot chocolate. It wasn't nearly as good as what her mom used to make, but it worked in late night cresses. After preparing the steamy liquid she walked over to the cabinet again and pulled out a bag of tiny marshmallows. Thoughts about Spike instantly popped into her head. He loved little marshmallows. A smile crept across her lips. It was a very funny thought. A vampire slurping hot chocolate asking for tiny marshmallows.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike had been sleeping, or rather "resting" on his cot the whole night. He had decided against patrolling claming he was "tired" which wasn't entirely a lie. He went strait to bed from there.  
  
He was obsessing over the fact that Buffy had asked him to say. Actually it had been more of a command, but it didn't really matter after all they had been through. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he had come to the conclusion that Wood was out of the picture. In relationship mode. His jealousy subsided after their talk. He just knew it somehow.  
  
Buffy would never be with him. That was a fact. But he didn't think Wood disserved Buffy.  
  
All of a sudden the pitter-patter of famine feet was heard over head. It must be Buffy. What's she doing up at this hour? A cabinet door was shut. H no! Is she sick? He thought assuming it was the medicine cabinet.  
  
Mustering up his courage, he slipped from his cot and went up the steps.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy had been too preoccupied with sniffing the hot chocolate that she didn't notice Spikes presence. She continued to ignore his presence until she turned around. Her body jolted at the sight of him leaning against the basement door frame almost spilling her cup. He was smirking at her. Not a lusty smirk., but a humored smirk. He obviously had been standing there for a while.  
  
"What?" She asked innocently giving him the honor of a soft smile and setting down on the island stool.  
  
"Nothing, Just wondering if you were OK, I heard the medicine cabinet open."  
  
"The Cocoa mix was in the medicine cabinet, " she started to chuckle as he started showing signs of embarrassment.  
  
"Oh.. Couldn't sleep?"  
  
"Yeah. How did you know?" She said rising her eyebrows.  
  
"Lucky guess."  
  
"You want some" She suddenly asked handing him the cocoa mix.  
  
"Thanks pet, but I'm OK" He strutted over and sat down on a stool opposite of her. He started to stare at her. Unintentionally of course. Once he realized what he was doing her immediately started down at his hands.  
  
"You OK?" She asked noticing his muscles tense. Now they always tensed around her, but she had never stopped to ask why.  
  
"Never better," he answered starting up into her eyes.  
  
His blue orbs hypnotized her. She loved it when his looked at her like that. She smiled and he smiled back. She wished things weren't so confusing between them. And it would be nice to kiss him again. No matter what mood he was in he would always kiss her the right way whether it be hard or soft. They fit together.  
  
"God, "She said breaking the silence and looked up. Her hot chocolate was getting cold but she didn't care. "why is this so hard." It was more of a statement than a question, but he answered anyway.  
  
"Maybe it's because you haven't let go," Opps I wasn't supposed to say that  
  
"Yeah guess not." She surprised him.  
  
Another long silence then, "You want to try again?" Where did that come from? Oh god I hope he didn't hear me. Duh Buffy, of course he heard you.  
  
Spike just looked at her confused.  
  
"Never mind. "She added quickly.  
  
His face fell. Then she realized it. This was all in her hands. It was up to her to break the tension.  
  
"I'd better go" he said huskily not making eye contact. Before he reached the door a small hand lightly grabbed hi bicep and turned him around.  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Kiss me." Nice goin' Buff. What a great Idea.  
  
"Buffy. you know we can't."  
  
This is it. Just tell him why and see what happens. "I just want to see what happens. I know it's weird, but If I still have feelings for you. It should tell me what they are. If not we're going to have all this weirdness for a while."  
  
"Luv, for one, we both know you still have feelings for me, but trust me it isn't love. And second, I don't think a kiss will help the weirdness fact-- -"  
  
While he was saying this Buffy had been getting ready to go in for the kill.. no kiss and he was cut off by a soft peck on his lips which was followed by a longer lingering kiss. Her arms crawled up around his neck while his hesitantly move to her waist. The kiss started becoming more and more passionate as time went by. Buffy's world was falling away, she was falling for him again, but it didn't seem like the first time. Memories of her beating Spike up after all the times he had tried to help her hit her in the stomach and she broke away from the kiss looking at the ground. Oh God She looked back up at him realized what had just happened or rather what had happened before Spike went to Africa. Her stomach started churning and she could fell the contents of the cocoa rushing up her esophagus and ran to the bathroom. ~*~  
  
Spike was wondering what just happened. The moment rolled over in his head for a few times trying to see what he had done wrong. Hearing the plopping of toilet water he rushed after Buffy. Before she could sputter again he sprinted to her side and held her hair away from her face. Had he disgusted her that much?  
  
After a few minutes she looked up at him with tear filled eyes. " Oh god Spike." Her arms encircled his stomach head buried in his shirt. " I'm so sorry." He didn't know what she was talking about but instantly cradled her head whispering words of comfort.  
  
~*~  
  
Earlier that evening, Willow had noticed the bond between Buffy and Spike was getting stronger. She sensed that Buffy was confused and offered a charm to help her understand her feelings. Buffy took the charm and wore it around her neck. All she had to do now was steal a kiss from a certain Vampire.  
  
FIN.  
  
If you want me to make a sequel I'll try. But I have been really busy. 


	2. Arrow

Chapter 2  
  
Spike stayed in the bathroom until Buffy stopped crying, savoring the moment of touching. Of course it wasn't a lusting feeling but he relished it all the same. Spike had no idea what Buffy had been talking about. He knew it was about their past, but why was she crying and apologizing?  
  
"Spike.." She looked up into his eyes tears streaming down her face. Then he saw it. The necklace she had been wearing. A blue circle with a tiny gem in the center. The charm of Temutus. He knew what it did. It made you watch your past over again and realize your true feelings for someone. She must have seen how she treated him.  
  
"I need help" She stared into his eyes with longing. She had been so evil to him. Only someone out of their mind would act the way she did to him. Someone evil.  
  
"Shhh." Spike calmed her and brought her to her feet carefully guiding her out of the bathroom and up the stairs.  
  
On the 9th step it happened. It was a small sound. Nothing more than a thud. How could something so small cause so much destruction?  
  
"Spike?" Buffy's heart started beating faster and faster. Spike could hear the blood rushing out of her. She looked up at him with horror then down at the arrow sticking out of her gut and fell on her knees.  
  
Spike was panicking. He couldn't loose her again. He swept her up and sprinted down the stairs and laid her on her side on the couch. He couldn't stop the bleeding. "Come on baby, Don't leave me." He whimpered hastily dabbing the wound with a blanket. "HELP!!! SOMEBODY. please." The last part came out as a whimper.  
  
Nobody was home.  
  
"Spike.." Buffy rasped..  
  
"Shhh, don't talk. I'll get help." With that he ran to the phone and called an ambulance. Keeping hold of the cordless phone he ran back to Buffy's side and gently stroked her hair from her face. She didn't deserve this.  
  
"I love you." It came out in a whisper closely followed by tears.  
  
"Luv, you're just saying that, now don't talk, the ambulance will be here so-"  
  
"That's what I saw." He knew she was telling the truth now and stroked her hair some more before a team of doctors burst in the door and prepared her to get in the ambulance. Once in the vehicle he held her hand the whole way. Her grip was tight almost as if she let go she would die.  
  
She loved him. She had loved him all along. In heaven things were simple and emotions were mellow. She had realized how much she loved him there, but since she was pulled out she didn't remember everything. The emotions stayed, but the world was complicated. She was the slayer and he was the vampire. So their relationship was complicated and turned out not how it was supposed to. Maybe it's not too late to start over.  
  
~*~ sorry I didn't update sooner, My life got in the way. I wasn't planning to in the first place but I had inspiration to show my ending to the first's destruction before it aired. Please supply feed back! It's a drug. And there will be either one more long chapter or two shorter ones. Sorry for the short ness. 


	3. Good and Evil

Chapter 3  
  
The heart monitor was beating slowly. The arrow had been extracted from Buffy's body but still had a huge gash. The doctors were stumped on how any person would do such a thing. It was a message from the First. The arrow had been poisoned and the Slayer strength was gone. She was unconscious and slowly dying. She never let go of Spike's hand.  
  
He had been there all night, insisting he stay after hours. He only was allowed because she was so sick. The Sits, dawn and the gang were back home wondering why Buffy had wanted Spike to stay and not them, but more worried about her condition. Spike would call them every thirty minutes.  
  
He knew this had to be some sort of nightmare. She can't die again. He wouldn't be able to handle it, especially now that she had told him her feelings.  
  
Every once in a while he would gather up the courage to look at her face which now had tubes coming out of it's nose. It made him so sad to see her like this. So helpless. So vulnerable.  
  
"Buffy?" He knew it was hopeless, but the doctors said to do it every now and then.  
  
"Buffy. If you can hear me, squeeze my hand." Nothing. Then a tiny bit more pressure wrapped tighter around his thumb getting stronger as the moment passed. She was awake.  
  
"Now that's my girl," he said with a proud father-like voice to cover his worry. A smile started to turn up on the corners of her mouth. When she knew it was him she was relieved, But couldn't help but moan as the pain started to envelope her.  
  
Spike saw her wince and started stroking her hair. God he is good at that she thought as the pain started to become familiar making it more bearable.  
  
Spike explained everything to her. The only response she could muster was, "We've lost."  
  
Spike was dumbfounded. How could she say that? They were going to win. They had to . They just had to.  
  
~*~  
  
Back at the house, Willow, the gang, and the SATs were researching more info on the Fisrt using to evidence they just obtained. The First always had a reason for what he did as they knew from prior knowledge. But why Buffy. Yeah she was the leader and most effective in fighting, but why. It hit Willow. Buffy had only told Willow about her decision to see her feelings so Willow only knew. She ran to the phone and dial the number to the hospital.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hello?" (SPIKE)  
  
"Spike I need to tell you something. We- well -I figured out why the First hurt Buffy! You see she used this charm t---" (Willow)  
  
"Yeah, I know Red. She told me."  
  
"Do you know what she saw? "  
  
"She said she.. loves me."  
  
"Good, that make's my job much easier. The First is pure evil right? Well, love's the only way to kill it."  
  
"AHH" Anya screamed. She had been mapping where the Turkon-han were to make sure they were staying put using the "carpet ruining spell" as she called it. The place where they were started to expand and get brighter only to catch fire. "They're coming" is all she could get out.  
  
"Red?" (Spike)  
  
"They're coming Spike we don't have much time. I don't know how you'll to do it but you two's love it the only thing that will destroy it. The love between a demon, an evil, and a human, an innocent, is the love that can kill it. Spike hurry!"  
  
~*~ I decided to make it a more suspenseful chapter ender and go with one more chapter after this. I know the last part was cheesy but I didn't know how else to put it. Please rearview! 


End file.
